BLOOD
by Jaery Kim
Summary: Perjanjian tetua terdahulu di keluarga Jeon membuat seluruh keturunanya terjebak dalam perjanjian terkutuk. Sementara Jeon Jungkook yang Tak pernah mengetahui adanya perjanjian itu di pilih oleh sang kegelapan. Vkook,MinYoon,Namjin,Vjin. BxB
1. Prolog

Blood

Prologue

[Kim Taehyung × Jeon Jungkook]

Fiction | Rate T-M | Bangtan | VKook | MinYoon

Romance. Drama. Supranatural

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana langit tanpa bintang membuat malam kian terasa suram. Sesuatu melintas, melayang-layang memutar beberapa kali di atas mension lalu berhenti dan mulai mengepak untuk mempertahankan posisi pada satu tempat. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri di atas salah satu balkon kamar. Irisnya yang merah menyala menatap lekat pemuda itu. Bagai tak ada objek lain, tatapannya tak berpindah bahkan berkedip sedikit pun. Sayapnya yang sepekat malam terus mengepak. Mempertahankan posisinya di atas ketinggian.

"My blood" Ucapnya lirih. Menyampaikan klaim kepemilikan bahwa pemuda itu hanya miliknya seorang dan seolah mendengar, pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Maniknya memutar menyapu sekelilingnya. Ia mencari sang pengucap. Ia mendengarnya.

Suara itu, Suara itu seperti bisikan yang terus berdengung di telinganya. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri dan tiba-tiba suasana mulai terasa dingin di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengusap kedua lengannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang makin menjadi. Tapi itu tidak dapat mengurangi hawa dingin yang semakin terasa sampai menusuk tulang, kaos polos putih berlengan pendek yang membungkus tubuhnya pun tak membantu sama sekali. Ia pun menghentikannya lalu maniknya melirik jam tangan Tag heuer buatan swiss pemberian dari sahabat yang melingkar manis si pergelangan tangannya.

pukul 11.30 mendekati waktu tepat tengah malam. Akhirnya ia pun memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya karena tak tahan lagi dengan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Sementara sang kegelapan tersenyum penuh arti menatap pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, terusik sinar matahari pagi yang merangsek masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup horden.

Ia sengaja melakukannya. Membiarkan jendela-jendela di kamarnya tak tertutupi horden. Ia tak bisa berada di tempat tertutup. Seolah ada yang mencuri nafasnya.

Orang-orang mengatakan ia memiliki fobia di tempat tertutup tapi sebenarnya mereka salah. Ia tak takut tempat tertutup sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia mulai tak bisa menghirup oksigen jika ia berada di ruangan tertutup seorang diri. Mungkin orang masih menganggap opini mereka benar jika mereka melihat gejalanya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak takut tempat tertutup.

Matanya mengerjap dua kali sebelum ia mulai bergelung dan mencoba duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia terkesip.

Wangi mawar. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia mulai bergetar dan peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Selalu seperti ini. Kelopak mawar merah itu tertabur di sekelilingnya. Padahal tak ada ketika ia naik ke atas ranjangnya semalam.

Ia kemudian bergegas turun dari ranjangnya. Melangkah cepat ke arah cermin yang terpasang di kamarnya.

Ruam-ruam merah yang mulai membiru nampak jelas di sekitar leher dan tulang selangka. Ia menarik turun kerah kaos yang membungkus tubuhnya, menampakan pundak kokoh dengan ruam yang sama.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia jelas tau ruam apa itu. Seseorang telah mencumbunya semalam. Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun semalam. Keanehan ini terjadi sejak ia berumur 20 tahun, 2 bulan yang lalu.

Lututnya melemas ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kramik.

'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi'. Pikirnya. Ia telah mengganti kunci kamarnya kemarin bahkan ia menambahkan beberapa kunci tambahan dari dalam. Pintu kamarnya tak akan mungkin bisa terbuka dari luar. Sangat mustahil, tapi kenapa ini selalu terjadi ketika ruamnya mulai menghilang.

Tangannya mulai meremat rambutnya sendiri "Jeon Jungkook, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!" Pikirannya kacau dan Jungkook mulai meracau, menyumpah serapahi makhluk apapun yang melakukan ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi Jungkook, perasaanku mulai tidak enak jika Jungkook berada di dekat kita, semacam ada energi negatif yang mengikutinya"

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya "Kenapa membahas Jungkook saat kau baru membuka matamu?..hmmm. Aku benar-benar iri pada anak itu" Jimin menarik hidung Yoongi gemas, mengusak surai abu yang membuat Yoongi semakin manis menurut Jimin.

"Aku serius, Jim" Yoongi mendudukan tubuhnya. Membiarkan selimutnya tersingkap melorot, mempertontonkan dada bidan dan perut atletis hasil dari olahraga gym — nya bersama Jimin sang kekasih. "Aku melihatnya dimimpiku. Ada energi negatif mengikutinya".

"Baiklah... lantas apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Jimin ikut duduk dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku belum mempelajari cara pengusiran energi negatif"

"Kau pusing memikirkan Jungkook, tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana menolongnya- " jimin mendesakan wajahnya di antara potongan leher Yoongi. Memberikan banyak ciuman kupu-kupu yang cukup memberikan efek geli — menyenangkan untuk mengalihkan pikiran Yoongi padanya. " — Bukankah itu hanya sia-sia?" Ucap jimin lalu mendorong Yoongi kembali berbaring dan menindihnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Jim!". Yoongi mencoba mendorong tubuh Jimin. "Aku merasa Jungkook dalam bahaya sekarang"

"Oh.. tenanglah sayang, tak akan terjadi apapun pada Jungkook. Percayalah padaku! Ia pasti baik-baik saja dan masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya sekarang" Jimin mencekal tangan Yoongi. Memenjarakan kedua tangan Yoongi di bawah telapak tangannya sendiri. "Dan mari selesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin, baru setelah itu kau bisa memusingkan Jungkook lagi.

Secepat ucapannya selesai, secepat itu pula Jimin lansung mencumbui bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia tak ingin Yoongi melakukan protes. Karena itu akan membuat hasratnya tertunda lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Junkook berjalan menuruni tangga. Manik kelamnya fokus pada beberapa orang di lantai bawah. Ia memperhatikan beberapa maid yang mulai sibuk membereskan mansionnya.

Apa salah satu dari mereka yang melakukan ini padaku?.Pikirnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana cara mereka masuk?. Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk lagi. Menerka-nerka siapa yang melakukan hal menjijikan ini kepadanya. Bagaimana cara mereka masuk ke kamarnya? Atau sekedar sedikit saja hal yang masuk akal yang bisa membuat ruam ruam itu muncul di sekitar lehernya.

Ia tidak sakit. Jungkook telah memeriksakan hal ini sebelumnya ke rumah sakit. Dan Ia dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter yang memeriksanya. Ia bahkan melakukan CT-scan menyeluruh untuk mengetahui penyebab ruam-ruam di sekitar lehernya. Tapi hasilnya NIHIL. Tak ada satupun kelainan yang bisa membuat ruam-ruam itu muncul.

Jungkook bahkan masih ingat betul ketika dokter itu tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Maaf . Apa kau yakin kau tidak bercumbu dengan seseorang sebelumnya?" Mungkin sang dokter sedikit jengah hingga dokter itu menanyakan urusan yang bersifat pribadi. Tapi Jungkook yang terus meminta di periksa ulang jika hasil labnya telah keluar dan tidak ada hal apapun yang janggal membuat sang dokter sedikit jengkel. Ia dokter ahli dan Jungkook seolah meremehkan kemampuannya dengan meminta pemeriksaan ulang terus-menerus.

Akhirnya Jungkook pun langsung keluar dari ruangan dokter itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja ia tersinggung, ia jelas-jelas tak bercumbu dengan siapapun. Tapi kenapa dengan ruam-ruam itu? Mereka sangat mirip dengan hasil cumbuan dan dengan jumlah yang tidak hanya satu bahkan sampai ada di daerah terbuka yang mudah terlihat, sampai Jungkook terkadang sulit untuk menutupinya. Jungkook sangat jengkel dengan keyataan yang satu itu.

Seorang maid mendekat ke arah Jungkook saat ia mencapai dua anak tangga terakhir. Jungkook sedikit berjenggit kaget. Apa dia orangnya?. Pikir Jungkook mulai berprasangka buruk tentang maid yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah mulai paranoid sejak ruam-ruam itu muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Ia ketakutan dengan pemikiran seseorang telah melecehnya ketika ia sedang terlelap tidur dan itu membuat Jungkook terlalu takut dengan orang lain yang mencoba berinteraksi dengannya.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya telah menunggu anda di ruang makan"

Jungkook akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar apa maksud maid itu mendekat ke arahnya tapi sebenarnya ia sangat malu. Jungkook telah berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang maid itu.

Jungkook menggangguk dan melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana ibunya sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu" Jungkook memanggil ibunya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Ibunya menoleh, tersemyum pada putranya lalu melambaikan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh Jungkook mendekat.

Tapi Jungkook tertegun di tempatnya. Berdiri mematung seolah ia bukanlah makhluk hidup lagi yang bisa bergerak. Maniknya terfokus pada pria yang duduk di samping ibunya. Ia terlalu terkejut.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumahku?. Batin Jungkook menjerit panik bahkan terlalu panik.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook" sapanya ramah. Tersenyum manis yang membuat siapa saja tertegun karena karena terpesona dengan keindahan wajah yang terlalu rupawan tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Jungkook.

Kakak tingkat yang satu ini terlalu menyebalkan menurut Jungkook dan bahkan sangat mustahil untuk Jungkook kagumi dan membuatnya terpesona.

"Jungkook, kemarilah!"

Jungkook tetap tak bergeming. Maniknya masih terkunci pada sosok kakak tingkat yang terlalu mengejutkan ini hingga membuatnya tuli dan tak mendengarkan panggilan ibunya sendiri.

"Jungkook?" ibunya mulai memanggil Jungkook dengan sedikit karaguan karena melihat sang anak sedang melamun sepertinya.

"Jungkook!" Kali ini ibunya sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dan itu sukses menarik perhatian Jungkook dari sang kakak tingkat. Membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap.

"Ya" jawab Jungkook reflek.

"Kemarilah, nak!" Dan kali ini Jungkook bergerak mendekat lalu berdiri tepat di samping ibunya.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Taehyung. Dia akan menjadi guru pianomu yang baru. Ku harap kau akan menyukai gurumu yang baru"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menatap Taehyung penuh selidik. Pasalnya kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini terlalu mencurigakan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa ada di rumahnya? Darimana dia bisa tau kalau ibunya membutuhkan guru piano baru untuknya?. Jungkook mencoba menerka-nerka.

Jungkook melihat tampilan Taehyung yang sekarang. Manik kelamnya menyipit tidak suka menatap rambut merah menyala Taehyung, terlalu memcolok menurut Jungkook. Jungkook tau bahwa Taehyung termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa populer dan dekat dengan para dosen. Bahkan setau Jungkook, Taehyung pernah menjadi asistan dosen dalam mata pelajaran sains dan fisika.

Taehyung tidaklah dekat dengan Jungkook bahkan kakak tingkatnya ini sering menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia selalu melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan aneh dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan.

"Duduklah, Jungkook! Kita sarapan dulu!" sang ibu mengintrupsi.

Jungkook pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi, tepat di samping ibunya dan berseberangan dengan kursi Taehyung.

"Ku dengar kalian satu kampus. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ibu bertanya pada Jungkook yang masih menatap Taehyung pandangan penuh selidik.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Tidak pada ibunya.

"Benarkah? Ku dengar Taehyung cukup populer di kampus" sang ibu menatap tak percaya pada putranya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang-orang populer. Aku hanya memperhatikan tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk" akunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan nyonya Jeon langsung menyuruh putranya menunjukan ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat belajar piano pada Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati beberapa ruangan dan lorong yang di gunakan ibunya untuk menggantung koleksi berbagai lukisan dari beberapa negara yang di kunjungi ibunya sewaktu liburan.

Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tenang. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali

"My blood" ucap Taehyung lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar tapi hal itu bereaksi pada tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang tak bergerak layaknya patung batu lalu ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun ketika Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Irisnya berwarna merah menyala.

Taehyung berseringai di belakangnya. "Kemarilah, honey!" Taehyung membuka lebar kedua lengan, seakan Jungkook akan berbalik dan berlari menghabur dalam pelukannya. Tapi Jungkook tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip sekali lalu dalam sekejap mata Jungkook telah berada dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Anak pintar" Pujinya. Taehyung membelai surai hitam Jungkook lalu tangannya bergerak semakin turun dan mulai menekan tengkuk Jungkook agar menunduk ke arah urat nadi lehernya.

Jungkook tak melawan. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Taehyung lalu ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menekan Gigi kelincinya yang tumpul untuk mengoyak urat nadi Taehyung. Menghisap darahya layaknya binatang yang sangat kehausan.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suara Jungkook menelan rakus darahnya. Ada debaran menyenangkan saat Jungkook melakukan hal ini kepadanya dan ia selalu menyukai itu.

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Tae" sang nyonya besar muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan Taehyung dengan seorang gadis pelayan dalam cengkramannya.

Gadis itu menangis, gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau melihat yang seharusnya tak kau lihat, sayang" sang nyonya berbisik lirih di telinga gadis itu lalu melempar gadis itu ke arah Taehyung dan dengan sigap Taehyung menangkap sang gadis pelayan tepat di lehernya dengan satu tangannya.

Taehyung mencekik gadis itu. Mengangkat —nya ke udara layaknya bulu angsa yang terlalu ringan lalu ia mulai menghisap sari pati kehidupan gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengering layaknya mummy yang telah di balsem ratusan tahun lamanya dan semakin lama gadis itu terus berubah hingga akhirnya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang tak lagi beharga.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu perjanjian terkutuk ini"

TBC.

NEXT OR DELETE GUYS?

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan maaf membuat kalian sakit mata gegara tulisan jelek gua... hahhahaha


	2. Chapter 1

B **LOOD**

[Kim Taehyung × Jeon Jungkook]

Fiction | Rate M | Bangtan | VKook | MinYoon

Romance. Drama. Supranatural. Fantasi

Beberapa tambahan OC untuk kesempurnaan cerita.

* * *

Sang nyonya besar duduk termenung di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat apa yang di lihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana Taehyung membunuh salah satu pelayan dengan begitu mudah tanpa harus meninggalkan jejak.

"Kenapa mereka harus mati?" Sang nyonya besar menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

Taehyung tak menjawabnya. Ia malah berseringai menatap butiran debu yang terberai di lantai lalu tangan Taehyung beralih menarik rambut belakang Jungkook pelan, bermaksud untuk menghentikan Jungkook yang masih tetap menyesap darahnya secara rakus lalu membawa wajah Jungkook untuk tepat menghadapannya.

Manik merah itu menatap sayu kedalam sorot tajam onyx Taehyung. Sementara sang nyonya besar menatap miris bekas luka karena koyakan putranya—Jungkook di leher Taehyung.

Darah masih terus mengalir dan itu membuat sang nyonya besar merasa ngeri sendiri karena menatapnya. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama,karena beberapa detik kemudian luka itu secara (ajaib) perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

Dan sang nyonya besar menata takjub pada Taehyung. Hebat. Pikirnya.

Taehyung menatap vitur wajah Jungkook yang sangat tampan. Tatapan yang sayu, hidung yang menjulang, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah terbuka dengan lelehan darah di sekitarnya. Oh, ini benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menggugah gairahnya.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena lonjakan gairahnya.

Sesaat ia tersenyum melihat manik Jungkook mengikuti gerakan lidahnya.

"Kau mau menyesap lidahku?" Taehyung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tak menjawab. Tetapi manik itu tak lepas dari dua belah bibir Taehyung.

Ia menarik rambut belakang Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook menengadah menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menyapu rahang tegas Jungkook yang terkena lelehan darahnya dengan perlahan. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik Jungkook untuk lebih merapat padanya. Lidahnya mengulas beberapa kali agar darah itu benar-benar bersih lalu memberikan kecupan ringan setelahnya. Meninggalkan jejak basah yang malah membuat Jungkook terlihat makin menggoda —sexy .

Itu masih terus berlanjut hingga dagu dan belah bibir Jungkook. Beberapa kali lidah Taehyung menjilati belah bibir itu dan memanggutnya, mengulas lalu menjilat lagi. Seakan bibir Jungkook adalah makanan terenak yang sangat disayangkan untuk terlewatkan begitu saja, dan itu memang kenyataan karena bibir Jungkook memang enak menurut Taehyung.

Sang nyonya besar mengeryit menyaksikan kegiatan Taehyung. Bagaimana pun Jungkook adalah putranya. Apalagi mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Pemandangan ini sungguh tak lazim di benaknya. Bagaimana dua laki-laki saling berpelukan dan bercumbu tepat di hadapannya dan jangan lupakan bagian bawah Taehyung yang bergerak mengesek pada Jungkook. Sang nyonya besar bergidik menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Nyonya, tuan dan nona Saerin sudah datang" tiba-tiba suara seorang pelayang mengejutkannya.

"Oh!" Sang Nyonya besar pun langsung terkesiap, tersadar dari lamunanya lalu ia menoleh menatap pelayan itu. "Dimana mereka?"

"Nona Saerin langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan tuan ada di taman belakang, nyonya" sang nyonya besar pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia telah mengerti lalu pelayang itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Saerin" lirih sang nyonya besar, sementara pikiranya mengawang, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengatakan dan membuat putri sulungnya itu mengerti tentang rahasia keluarganya ini.

* * *

Seperti biasa siang itu Yoongi mengunjungi Jimin di tempat latihan menyanyi setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir. Dan sekarang Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung. Sorot matanya menatap Jimin penuh kekaguman.

Suara merdu dan Aura dominan yang di tampilkan Jimin benar-benar memabukan. Wajar jika banyak orang tergila-gila padanya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jimin mencintai pria sepertinya. Jimin populer, Sedangkan ia hanya anak biasa yang selalu menyendiri karena tak menyukai keramaian. Apalagi dengan kemampuan anehnya yang dapat melihat makhluk beda dimensi seperti makhluk supranatural, itu membuat Yoongi benar-benar berbeda dari anak lainnya, karena kadang Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah berbicara aneh dan menjauh, seperti menghindari sesuatu. Jika dipikir lagi, Ia dan Jimin itu, bagai bumi dan langit yang sangat berbeda Jauh.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya saat jimin melihatnya dan Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku!" Jimin membuat gerakan bibir Tanpa suara.

Yoongi pun menganggukan kepalanya sementara tangannya memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan menunggu di bangku penonton paling belakang.

Jimin membuat tanda "Ok" sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

Yoongi memusatkan perhatiannya pada lagu yang dinyanyikan Jimin. Lagunya terasa asing, ia belum pernah mendengar yang tengah dinyanyikan ini. Sepertinya lagu baru.

Yoongi menganggu-anggukan menikmati musiknya. Ini keren. Pikirnya. (Lie —Jimin solo)

Apalagi suara sexy Jimin. Itu membuat Yoongi tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Jimin telah menyelesaikan lagu yang di nyanyikannya. Ia langsung bergegas turun menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jimin langsung bertanya ketika ia sampai di hadapan kekasihnya —Yoongi .

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya karena tak tau apa yang di maksud Jimin.

"Lagunya" Jimin menjelaskan.

"Oh, bagus. Suaramu terdengar sexy"

"Sudah kuduga. Aku memang makhluk tuhan paling sexy" ucapnya percaya diri dengan memegang dagunya dan berpose sok keren.

"Sial" umpat Yoongi. Dan Jimin hanya Terkekeh mendengar umpatan itu.

"Apa kita akan menemui, Jungkook?"

"Mmm" Yoongi mengangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman isotonic yang di belinya tadi sewaktu di perjalanan ke gedung musik.

Jimin menerimanya. "Terima kasih" ia tersenyum lalu memeluk kekasihnya.

"Apa kau akan memberitahunya?" lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin dia akan percaya?" Kali ini, Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia tak yakin tentang itu. Tak banyak orang yang percaya tentang hal supranatural. Apalagi ini zaman modern. Dan sekarang ia malah ragu untuk memberitahu Jungkook tentang firasatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kita temui saja Jungkook dulu"

"Baiklah" Jimin tersenyum manis sambil mengusap-usap sayang sebelah kiri pipi Yoongi " —tapi aku akan menyelesaikan latihanku dulu. Ok!"

"Ya" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sambil memberikan sentuhan terakhir berupa polesan lipstik di bibirnya pada teman yang tengah melakukan video call dengannya, gadis itu menunjukan hasil pekerjaanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sial!. Kau makin cantik, Saerin"

Saerin tertawa mendengarnya. Well, seorang Jeon memang selalu cantik ngomong-ngomong. Karena sejak dahulu Setiap Jeon tak ada sejarahnya buruk rupa. Jeon adalah kesempurnaan. Setiap keturunannya selalu cantik dan tampan. Mereka pembawa gen yang baik.

"terima kasih, aku tersanjung mendengar pujianmu" dan temannya pun ikut tertawa.

Hening beberapa saat karena Saerin tengah serius memilih gaun yang akan digunakan nanti malam.

"Dengan siapa kau akan datang malam ini?" Sang teman membuka percakapan kembali.

"Tentu saja dengan pria tampan". Jawabnya tenang.

"Siapa?"

"Aku belum tau, aku belum mendapatkannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti, aku akan memungutnya di jalan" Saerin tertawa.

"Sial! Seriuslah sedikit! Kau senang sekali mempermainkan, ku".

Tawa mereka meledak lagi.

"Aku ganti baju dulu. nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa".

"Ok, sampai jumpa, Saerin" setelah itu Saerin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

* * *

"Saerin" sang ibu memanggilnya saat ia menuruni Tangga.

Ia menoleh pada ibunya dengan tersenyum manis.

Sang ibu memperhatikan Saerin sudah tampil cantik dengan balutan dress hitam panjang. Tubuhnya yang langsing terasa pas sekali dengan gaun itu. Apalagi sepasang heel dengan taburan berlian terpasang dikakinya yang Jenjang makin membuat tubuhnya kian menjulang tinggi bak model.

"Apa kabar, bu?" Sapanya, saat sampai di hadapan ibunya.

"Mau kemana?" Sang ibu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, pesta. Kenapa aku harus tampil seperti ini jika tidak berpesta?!" Saerin mencubit gemas pipi ibunya.

"Kau selalu berpesta setiap hari, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Jangan lupa! Kau sulung dirumah ini. Kau yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita, Saerin"

"Wow.. bu. Aku ini wanita, lagi pula aku punya adik laki-laki. Kenapa harus aku yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kalau ada penerus laki-laki?" Saerin menjawab ibunya tenang. " —Jungkook suka berbisnis, bu. Dia yang lebih cocok meneruskan perusahaan dari pada aku"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Lebih baik kau mulai serius dengan pendidikanmu untuk berjaga-jaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi".

"Ah, ibu ini. Seperti ibu tau masa depan saja." Saerin mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku pergi, bu" ucapnya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

"Aku tau masa depan, Saerin. Aku tau masa depan, Jungkook dan itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi Jungkook untuk meneruskan perusahaan kita di masa depan. Jungkook tidak akan lagi bersama kita" ucap ibu lirih menatap punggung Saerin yang tengah melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

Nyonya Jeon masih ingat betul waktu ia mengandung, ia hampir jatuh terpleset karena kurang berhati-hati saat berjalan. Tiba-tiba ibunya datang memperingatkan tentang sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti di kehamilannya yang kedua. Yaitu sewaktu dirinya tengah mengandung Jungkook.

"Jaga kehamilan mu!" Sang ibu berkata dengan sorot mata yang tajam penuh peringatan "Bayi itu miliknya" dan nyonya Jeon hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa mengerti siapa yang di maksud dengan —NYA yang ibunya katakan.

Dan ketika ia melahirkan Jungkook barulah ia tau, siapa gerangan yang di maksud —NYA oleh ibunya.

Saat itu, tepat satu bulan setelah ia melahirkan. Nyonya Jeon meninggalkan bayinya sebentar untuk mengantar sang suami berangkat bekerja dan ketika ia kembali maniknya tak sengaja melihat putranya yang tengah terlelap di rengkuh oleh sesosok makhluk bersayap sepekat malam dengan onyx merah menyala.

Ia menutup mulutnya secara reflek, matanya membulat karena terkejut sementara kakinya bergetar tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya pun nyonya Jeon jatuh terduduk di atas dinginya lantai kramik.

"Tolong! Tolong bayiku!" Ia mencoba berteriak tapi hanya suara lirih yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

Sesaat ia melihat onyx merah itu menatapnya, tetapi onyx itu langsung beralih kembali pada putranya yang masih berupa bayi merah. Makhluk itu menatapnya beberapa saat lalu ia mendekatkan Jungkook padanya. Memanggut bibir mungil Jungkook yang masih bayi. Nyonya Jeon nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya karena terlalu terkejut tapi sebuah tangan yang meremas pundaknya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Bukankah, aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Putramu adalah miliknya" sang ibu menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi "tundukan pandanganmu Jika kau tak sengaja melihatnya! Ini akan sedikit tak baik Jika kau tak bisa merelakan putramu".

"Kau mengorbankan, putraku?!" Nyonya Jeon bertanya dengan nada bergetar karena marah pada sang ibu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengorbankan cucuku. Dia sendiri yang memilihnya dan itu adalah keputusan mutlak. Semua yang menentang akan berakhir mati. Kuharap kau tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menghalanginya memiliki Jungkook. Kaulah satu-satunya yang ibu miliki, iklaskanlah Jungkook!" Ucapnya tegas.

Nyonya Jeon hanya bisa diam menitikan air mata lalu ia beralih melihat makhluk itu menimang putranya dan beberapa detik kemudian makhluk itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, membawa Jungkook —putranya.

Ia meraung, menangisi putranya. Bergegas bangun menuju tempat terakhir dimana putranya ia tidurkan tadi. Tetapi Jungkook tetap tidak ada. Ia menghilang.

Dua hari ia menggila karena kehilangan putranya. Tetapi setelah beberapa hari, anehnya ia mulai terbiasa. Sebut saja ia gali, ia lebih mencintai hartanya dari pada putra kandungnya sendiri karena setelah hilangnya Jungkook bahkan belum sampai selama 7 hari, ia telah merelakan putra itu menjadi milik iblis.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore lebih ketika Yoongi dan Jimin menemukan Jungkook tengah berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya di taman biasanya mereka berkumpul (Jungkook —Yoongi) .

Yoongi melangkah lebih dulu menghampiri Jungkook. Ia menepuk pundaknya dan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit berjenggit karena terkejut.

"Ahh, hyung kau membuatku kaget!" Jungkook menyuarakan protes karena Yoongi membuatnya terkejut.

"Hai, kkook" sapa Jimin.

Jungkook mendongak melihat kedatangan Jimin. "Oh, hai hyung." Jungkook membalas sapaan Jimin lalu beralih lagi pada Yoongi "Tumben kalian kesini bersama-sama, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin. Tugas apa ini?" Yoongi meraih salah satu buku yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membaca Judulnya.

"Manejemen Bisnis, si dosen killer?!" Yonggi menatap buku tugas Jungkook malas. Ia membenci dosen itu. Tidak benar-benar benci dalam artian benci sebenarnya hanya mungkin sedikit rasa tidak suka yang berlebihan dan ia masih ingat betul apa yang menjadi alasannya.

"Ya dan sinismu masih sama, hyung. Masih belum memaafkan?"

"Sulit. Lagi pula dia belum meminta maaf. Mungkin akan aku pikirkan jika ia meminta maaf lebih dulu padaku."

"Lantas kalau hyung dapat tugas bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja tidak aku kerjakan. Bereskan?" Yoongi menjawabnya santai. Seakan tugas kuliah itu tiada arti baginya. Satu nilai jelek tidak masalah, asal orang tuanya tidak protes.

"Apa hyung tidak merasa kekanakan? Bukankah ini juga akan mempengaruhi IP —mu,hyung?"

"Ya, mungkin berpengaruh. Tapi aku tidak perduli"

Jungkook dan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu!" Yoongi memberikan tatapan malas menanggapi reaksi Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar? Nanti malam akan ada pesta" jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dimana?" Yoongi dan Jungkook melemparkan pertanyaan dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

"Wow... kalian sangat kompak" Jimin terkekeh menatap keduanya.

"Jim!" Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam tak suka. Jimin seperti mengejek ia dan Jungkook sekarang dengan tertawa seperti itu.

"Ok" Jimin langsung menghentikan tawanya. Ia hanya bermaksud menjahili mereka. Tapi Yoongi malah sensitif sekali. Ia tau Yoongi sedang mengkhawatirkan Jungkook dan sedang mencari saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Ia hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana karena Yoongi terlihat gugup walau berusaha berbicara dengan santai. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook juga tidak menyadari kegugupan Yoongi.

"Jungkook-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Yoongi memulai

Jungkook menoleh mentap Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal" Yoongi tertawa canggung " — Tapi ini sungguh yang aku lihat dalam mimpiku. Ini semacam petunjuk. Firasat".

"Ya" Jungkook mendengarkan Yoongi dengan seksama. Walau ada sedikit kernyitan di dahinya. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan kakak tingkat sekalingus sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku melihat —"

"Jungkook!" Panggilan itu mengintrupsi ketiganya. Mereka menoleh serempak ke arah suara itu berasal.

Itu Taehyung. Ia melangkah menghampiri mereka dengan tenang. Aura dominan menguar di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Blazer selutut berwarna putih dan kaos hitam turtleneck melengkapi penampilannya kali ini. Seingat Jungkook, Taehyung tadi pagi hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dari bahan wol tipis. Jungkook menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Pesolek!" Ucapnya dalam hati.

Well, kalau saja Jungkook tau apa yang menjadi penyebab Taehyung mengganti pakaiannya, mungkin Jungkook akan berpikir kembali mengatai Taehyung pesolek. Lagi pula siapa yang mau ke kampus dengan pakaian yang berlumuran darah?. Yah, walaupun itu darahnya sendiri. Ia bisa menjadi pusat perhatiankan?.

"Hai" Taehyung menyapa ketiganya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Hai" hanya Jimin yang membalas. Jungkook menatapnya malas sementara Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang jadwal latihan kita?"

"Sebentar lagi" Jungkook menjawabnya dengan datar lalu beralih pada tugas kuliahnya lagi.

"Baiklah" Taehyung menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah medekati meja yang di tempati Jungkook dan kedua temannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Ia bertanya pada Yoongi dan jimin yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Ya, silahkan!" Jimin yang menyahut. Tangannya terjulur membuat gerakan mempersilahkan pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Jimin, tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Suasana hening langsung menyelimuti sejak Taehyung ikut duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Jungkook sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, jimin terlihat sedang chat dengan beberapa teman grup musiknya sementara Yoongi terlihat melamun.

Taehyung mengamati Yoongi dalam diam, lalu onixnya mengikuti arah tatapan Yoongi yang terlihat melamun menatap deretan pohon pinus di sisi kiri taman. Ia tersenyum sinis tanpa ketiganya ketahui.

Tiba-tiba terbersit keinginan untuk memperingatkan Min Yoongi. Ia tau Yoongi bukanlah manusia biasa. Yoongi bisa melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya dan akhirnya pun ia melakukannya. Ia tak ingin Jungkook mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Jangan ikut campur Min Yoongi!" Dalam hati Taehyung memperingatkan.

Yoongi yang terkejut langsung menoleh, ia mendengarnya padahal Taehyung tak mengucapkan melalui mulutnya. Tapi Yoongi memang mendengarnya.

Mata Yoongi melebar melihat aura yang mengelilingi Taehyung. Begitu kuat dan dominan lalu aura itu bergerak mendekati Jimin. Membungkus Jimin lalu merasuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Taehyung berseringai menatap Yoongi.

Baru saja Yoongi akan melempar pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba Jimin menggenggam Tangannya. Jimin menampilkan wajah memelas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti tersiksa menahan hasrat.

"Hyung, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ada apa?" Yoongi menatap aneh gelagat Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawabnya, ia meremas tangan Yoongi lembut, sementara maniknya menatap Yoongi penuh harap kalau Yoongi akan menuruti permintaannya meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung sekarang. Ia sudah Tak tahan. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin melakukan apa yang baru pagi tadi ia lakukan bersama Yoongi di kamarnya.

Yoongi mengalihakan tatapannya pada Taehyung. Ia melihat Taehyung masih berseringai menatapnya.

"Pergilah! Kau tak kasihan pada kekasihmu?" Taehyung memberikan nasihat seolah bukan ia penyebab kelakuan Jimin sekarang. "Aku punya rekomendasi tempat yang aman. Masuklah ke gedung itu! " Taehyung menunjuk gedung yang berada tepat di belakang Jungkook " — Naik kelantai dua, ada sofa disana. Gedung itu dulunya adalah gedung untuk Art Club tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi, mereka sudah pindah, jadi kalian aman jika melakukannya disana"

"Oh... Thanks" Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih dan lansung menarik tangan Yoongi untuk berdiri.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi fokus pada tugas kuliahnya terkejut karena Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia tadi tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan karena terlalu fokus pada tugas kuliahnya.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Ada urusan mendesak, Kook. Kau duduklah manis disini bersama taehyung" Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Mau kemana mereka?" Jungkook menatap penuh Tanya.

"Entahlah" Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat.

* * *

Satu Jam berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Yoongi berdiri di dekat kaca jendela yang mengarah ketaman dimana tadi mereka duduk bersama.

Penampilannya bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan, rambutnya tak lagi teratur rapi menutupi dahinya, kaosnya kusut, dan tubuhnya menguarkan aroma sex yang kuat.

Sementara Jimin. Ia pun tak Jauh berbeda dari Yoongi. Ia terlelap di atas sofa hanya dengan menggunakan celana Jins yang tak terkancing. Jelas sekali kalau ia pun hanya memakai asal celana itu untuk menutupi bagian privat tubuhnya.

Yoongi mendengus Jengkel. Bagaimana ia begitu mudah jatuh dalam jebakan Taehyung tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Seharusnya ia bisa menolak Jimin tadi. tapi mengapa ia juga malah ikut dalam pusaran gairah setelah Jimin menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya.

Yoongi masih menatap Taehyung yang membantu Jungkook merapikan beberapa buku tugasnya.

Dan maniknya melebar. Ia tersadar tentang siapa Taehyung sebenarnya.

"Asmodeus*" lirih Yoongi menatap punggung Taehyung yang mulai melangkah pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Jungkook.

* * *

Mobil sport putih itu melaju pelan memasuki gedung apertemen di daerah ceondamdong. Ia memutar mencari tempat parkir yang kosong untuk di tempati mobilnya.

"Aku sudah sampai. Sekarang aku sedang memarkirkan mobilku" gadis itu —Saerin tengah berbicara melalui ponselnya sembari maniknya mencari tempat parkir yang Kosong." —aku akan segera naik" ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Maniknya masih terfokus pada ponsel ketika sebuah mobil melaju dan menabrak bagian belakang mobilnya. Tidak cukup kencang tapi itu membuat Saerin kaget dan bagian belakang mobilnya penyok.

"Akhh" Saerin memijat tengkuknya yang tegang. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena terlalu terkejut. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar menghampiri mobil si penabrak.

Saerin mengetuk kaca mobilnya pelan. Dan si penabrak pun membukanya.

Seorang laki-laki. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mungkin ia shock karena telah menabrak seseorang. Dan mobil mahal pula yang di tabraknya.

Ia tergagap dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya dengan gugup. Tubuhnya yang menjulang terlihat gemetar.

"Ya" Saerin menanggapinya singkat. Maniknya menunjukan tatapan menilai pada laki-laki di hadapanya.

"Ma — maafkan saya. Saya akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya" ia membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai bentuk penyesalan yang teramat dalam. tangannya sibuk meraba tubuhnya sendiri mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya ia langsung mengeluarakannya dari dalam saku. Sebuah ponsel. "Apa ada yang sakit? Perlukah kita kerumah sakit?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Mingyu, Nama saya Kim Mingyu" ia menyebutkan namanya dengan cepat.

"Saerin" Saerin menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Onyxnya menatap mobil Saerin. "Jadi bagaimana dengan mobilnya

"Tak masalah, itu bisa di urus asuransi" Saerin menanggapi santai kepanikan mingyu. Ia malah tertarik dengan paras rupawan pemuda itu. " —tapi jika kau ingin tetap bertanggung jawab, mungkin kau bisa membantu ku di urusan yang lain"

"Iya. Aku akan membantumu" tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu Mingyu langsung menyetujui karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Apapun itu?"

"Ya, apapun itu"

"Baiklah kau bisa mengikuti aku. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku"

Mingyu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

Saerin langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk memarkirkannya.

Tanpa Saerin sadari Mingyu menyeringai di belakangnya.

Mingyu masih ingat jelas apa yang ketua asosiasinya katakan ketika mengintai gadis itu. "Gadis itu —Saerin adalah inang untuk keturunan Jeon selanjutnya. Kita harus melenyapkannya sebelum sang pengantin kegelapan untuk menghentikan perjanjian itu!. Seluruh keturunan Jeon harus lenyap agar iblis itu Juga lenyap dari dunia ini"

* * *

Hari sudah hampir gelap ketika ia sampai di tepi hutan. Sementara kompasnya semakin berputar tak tentu arah dan itu meyakinkannya bahwa ia memang telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan cepat pria itu memasukan kompasnya kedalam saku mantelnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Well, Semoga mangsa kali ini bagus." Ucapnya sinis lalu melangkah masuk kedalam hutan.

Dereran pohon tinggi dan semak belukar menyapa penglihatannya ketika ia semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Langit jingga yang hampir menghitam tak terlihat lagi di atas kepalanya karena dedaunan pohon terlalu rimbun. Sekitarnya semakin terlihat temaram.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Bunyi dedaunan kering yang terinjak menjadi penanda di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Beberapa jalinan rotan duri menyulitkan langkahnya. Tapi itu bukanlah rintangan yang berarti.

Bibirnya merapalkan mantra. Lalu partikel-partikel kecil mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya tangannya. Tidak sampai 5 detik. Sebuah pedang logam dengan ukiran rumit telah ada dalam genggamannya. Batu Ruby yang terdapat pada gagang pedang itu berpendar dengan kilau biru yang indah.

Bukan pertanda baik. Itu tanda bahwa mangsanya kali ini benar-benar kuat.

Seketika suasana di sekitarnya berubah dingin. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengalir menetas dari helain dark brown yang menutupi dahinya. Tanganya membuat gerakan mengusap untuk menghilangkan keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Mencoba membuat penglihatannya lebih fokus pada sekitarnya.

"Bagus sekali, Tipuan yang unik". Pikirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada mangsa yang akan ia habisi merasuki pikirannya dengan membuat perasaannya seolah takut.

Ia tertawa geli. Mangsanya mencoba membuatnya berfikir ia sedang takut saat ini. Jika saja ia tak tau bagaimana dirinya sendiri mungkin ia sudah tertipu saat ini. Karena, mungkin hampir tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatnya takut hingga detik ini.

Kehidupan ini membuat ia lupa dengan rasa takut.

Maniknya menyisir sekelilingnya dengan waspsda. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan ia hadapi. "Pengendali pikiran" tebaknya dalam hati.

Biasanya seorang Pengendali Pikiran dapat melakukan pengendalian ini dari jarak yang cukup Jauh, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia juga ada di dekatnya sekarang.

Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Kewaspadaannya meningkat lebih tinggi. Instingnya mengatakan kalau mangsanya mungkin ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Ia mungkin sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Ia menampilkan seringainya.

Well, tak banyak mangsa kuat seperti ini, bahkan sangat jarang. Apalagi ini sudah lama dari perburuannya yang terakhir.

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba melintas dari samping kirinya. Ia reflek menoleh. Tapi bayangan itu sudah tidak ada. Bayangan itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Ia menarik bibirnya keatas, membuat seringai yang khas sekali lagi.

semua akan mengasyikkan jika mangsanya memberikan perlawanan yang sama kuatnya. Jadi ia menguatkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghadapi serangan selanjutnya. Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama ia mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ayunan pedang membabibuta terus terarah kepadanya.

"Akkkhh" ia mengerang. Melangkah mundur dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan yang terus terarah kepadanya.

Merekapun menghentikan pertarungan untuk tatap dan menguatkan kuda-kuda untuk serangan selanjutnya.

Tapi si surai dark brown diam terpaku, obisidannya melebar menatap mangsanya kali ini.

"Hai" sang mangsa menyapanya akrap. Sementara si surai dark brown yang terkejut menudingkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau —"

makhluk itu menyeringai menatapnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Lama tak bertemu J - HOPE"

"Bagus sekali. Dengan begini kita bisa menuntaskan dendam lama" J-hope pun balas berseringai.

Lalu pertarungan sengitpun terjadi lagi, saling tebas. Saling serang untuk melukai lawan mereka. Meneruskan pertarungan mereka yang tertunda 300 tahun yang lalu.

To Be Continue.

* * *

Hai... hai... hai.. ketemu lagi.. maaf ya lama. Petama-tama saya mau ngucapin Terimakasih untuk yang pada respon kemarin. Semua repiu udah saya baca dan Saya senang ternyata ada yang baca juga tulisan jelek saya. Ini pertama kali aku dapet respon baik untuk ff saya. Saya senang sekali. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca. Maaf tak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu tapi saya suka membacanya. Give me some review untuk semangat nulis next chap ya guys. I love you my reader. Tebar Kiss/peluk atu-atu

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat my ayang TaeTae tercinta. Walaupu terlambat tapi aku tetep mau bilang "I lopyu pul mphii.

Diriku cinta mati sama kamu nak. Teruslah berkarya dan makin terkenal ya... bahagiamu bahagiaku juga" /eeeeaaaakk hahahaha.

Diriku juga minta maaf ya karena kemaren bilangnya mau update tanggal 30 tapi apalah daya Rencana tinggal rencana. Semua tuhan yang menentukan. Karena beberapa kendala jadi baru bisa update hari ini. Maaf /sungkem.

Dan gua mau ngucapin

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS

1 JANUARI 2017

* * *

 **NOTE:**

* Asmodeus adalah Iblis Penguasa Nafsu Birahi. Asmodeus atau dalam bahasa Ibrani biasa dikenal dengan nama'Ashmedai'. Asmodeus termasuk salah satu dari Raja Kegelapan Asmodeus sendiri juga merupakan salah satu'7 Deadly Sins',yang menjadi lambang simbol nafsu birahi.

* * *

Maaf untuk kesalahan yang sebelumnya... sebenarnya ketikan sebelum saya menggunakan bintang. Tapi bintangnya nggak muncul... hiks :'( /huwaaaaaa T_T /saya pundung. Maaf baru bisa benerin. Biasa cah kangker jadi onlinenya baru bisa lewat tengah malem dan terima kasih sudah ngasih tau. Thanks guys :* :* :*


	3. Bab 2

Darah

[Kim Taehyung × Jeon Jungkook]

Fiksi | Nilai TM | Bangtan | VKook | MinYoon

Percintaan. Drama. Supranatural

.

.

.

Suara jerit kesakitan seorang wanita memecah keheningan pekatnya malam. Suaranya terdengar melengking penuh kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Coba membayangkan tasnya saat bekerja untuk menemukan dari dalam sadar. Tentu itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan ?.

"Jarimu sangat cantik, bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan ini?" Sang pelaku mengangkat lengan si wanita, mengusap jari-jemari sang wanita penuh kekaguman sambil nyatanya lengan itu telah terlepas dari tubuh sang wanita.

Tak ada jawaban, sang wanita tetap diam, terbaring dalam keputusasaan bawah kungkungan mahkluk bersayap kejam dengan mata merah itu. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Ugh ... jangan menangis, sayang!" Sangenang memainkan peran, ia menampilkan wajah kasihan. "Apa begitu sakit?" Ia bertanya dengan raut terenyuh melihat kesakitan gadis itu, tetapi wanita itu tetap diam, tidak menjawab atau mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mungkin ia tau bahwa ajal memang akan datang lagi dan perkuma saja ia melawan.

"Hah!" Lalu raut muka berubah, ia menampilkan tatapan bengis penuh kekejaman. "Jika itu sakit, berhentilah menjadi sok jago dengan menggangu urusanku!" Tangannya dengan kasar mencengkaram dagu si wanita.

"Yah, sekarang jadi sayang sekiggaran kamu harus berhasiin satu kali tangan berhargamu ?!" Kedua manik merah itu beralih dari tangan si gadis. Ia mengangkat tangan itu, menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah gadis itu. "- Dan Kau Gelar tau siapa yang kamu usik sebelum terjadi hal yang seperti ini" Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung berbicara si si wanita, membuangnya seperti sampah yang tidak bernilai walau nyatanya itu adalah lengan manusia. Lalu makhluk bersayap itu langsung bergerak di ketinggian dengan cepat.

Tidak bisa diketahui karena mereka hanya mencocokkannya dengan darah yang terus menetes dari luka yang menganga.

"Katakan pada pemimpin mu! Jangan membuat ulah denganku atau seluruh tikusnya akan bernasip sama sepertimu!"

"Kau harus mengatakan pesan ini, jika tidak ingin teman-temanmu mati satu-persatu ditanganku" setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menukik turun.

Sekitar ketinggian tiga puluh meter dari atas tanah, ia menyebabkan tubuh wanita di persimpangan jalan saat ada mobil yang tengah melaju.

Tubuh wanita itu jatuh tepat di depan mobil, tertabrak keras, lalu terguling di atas aspal tak berdaya. Ia sekarat.

* * *

Hari berganti.

matahari pagi penyambut jungkook dengan sinarnya. Mengusik kamar tidur Jungkook yang sangat suggidur semalam. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, hampir terbuka tapi ia menutupnya lagi karena silau. Akhirnya Jungkook berguling kesamping membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan malas"

Jungkook terkejut mendengarkan suara itu, ia langsung membuka kelopakapasan.

"Kau!" Maniknya membeliak, Ia tak percaya melihat Taehyung sepagi ini di kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?".

"Menunggumu bangun. Apa lagi?"

"Kamu bisa menungguku bangun di luar!". Belum sedetik dia selesai dengan kata-kata protes Jungkook ble makin membeliak. Ia langsung memilih ke arah pintu kamar. Kunci-kunci tambahan yang terpasang di pintu masih terhubung, pastikan tidak akan terbuka jika bukan sendiri yang membukanya.

"Kau!" Jungkook mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung, geram, tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?". Tiba-tiba saja tiba berdetak cepat, ia langsung menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari atas tempat tidur. Sedikit jump tergesa ke arah cermin memeriksa kondisi tubuh.

Melihat Tanda Merah di sekitar lehernya tidak masuk membuat Jungkook menghembuskan nafas, lega.

Jungkook memutar tubuh menghadap Taehyung lagi, tetapi pria itu tidak ada di tempat ia menggunakan tadi. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut. Kelopak mata Jungkook membesar. "Dimana dia?". Jungkook melangkah tergesa sekitar tempat dimana Taehyung berdiri.

"Taehyung?" Matanya menyipit mencari kebaradaan pria itu di sekitar malam.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook memanggilnya lagi konfirmasi. Tetap tak ada sahutan, Dirimu itu pun sama sekali tak nampak di sekitaran bersih.

Apa ?! Apa ini halusinasiku saja? "Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

"Ahhh ..." Jungkook menarik rambut legamnya, "-aku sudah gila, sampai-sampai harus berhalusinasi Taehyung masuk ke kamarku".

.

.  
.

* * *

Sementara diluar kamar Jungkook, sang ibu. Nyonya besar pemilik rumah itu tengah gusar. Saerin belum kembali dari tiga hari yang lalu, lebih jelas sejak dia berpamitan ingin pergi pesta di sini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Nyonya Jeon berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. "Kemana sebenarnya dia? Kenapa tidak pulang juga?" Nyonya Jeon terus bertanya-tanya dengan cemas. Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus berkeliaran di dalam dalam pikiran pun menambah beban pikiran wanita paruh baya ini.

Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mengetik nomor penjaga yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari Saerin, ini sudah berapa kali ia menghubungi untuk mencari perkembangan tentang pencarian putrinya tetapi hasil yang bisa dapat juga memuaskan. Mereka belum juga menemukan Saerin.

"Ibu" Suara panggilan dari Jungkook menyanyikan nyonya fokus pada ponsel untuk Jungkook yang masih berada di dekat anak tangga. Sehelai sal rajut berwarna merah yang melingkar di leher Jungkook menarik perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" nyonya Jeon mendekat kearah putranya. Ia mengecup kening Jungkook sebelum posisi atensinya kembali pada syal merah Jungkook. "Apa kau akan pergi kekampus hari ini?". Tanya nyonya Jeon sembari jemarinya mengusap-usap rambut legam Jungkook.

"Ne" Jungkook mengangguk. "Apa Nunna belum juga Pulang?".

Sang ibu menganguk, tersenyum kecut mendapati pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Aku akan membantu mencari Nunna setelah mata kuliahku berakhir, pasti Nunna mengerjai ibu lagi"

"Ya, bantulah mencari Nunna mu, semoga kau bisa menemukan Uri Saerin". Nyonya Jeon mengatakan itu dengan mengawang, sorot menunjukkan kesedihan dan penuh khawatiran pada putri sulungnya. sementara Jungkook menatap klien dengan perasaan sedih.

"Nunna, benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini" geram Jungkook dalam hati.

"Ah .. Eomma, ayo kita sarapan! Eomma harus punya tenaga yang banyak untuk memarahi Nunna setelah dia pulang nanti. Kajja Eomma!" Jungkook setengah menarik yang tidak fokus ke ruang makan.

* * *

Hari semakin beranjak siang bercampur-bengongYonggi masih harus terus berkutat dirumah sakit, siang ia dihubungi olah pihak rumah sakit bahwa kakaknya menggalami kecelakaan beruntun.

"Arghh" Yonggi menggeram pelan. Kepalanya terasa sakit, penglihatanya juga dimulai berkunang-kunang karena ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun sejak kemarin siang. Ia pun mengurut pelipisnya pelan sambil berjalan menuju kursi tunggu yang biasa disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk menunggui pasien.

"Hai tuan, bisakah kau menolong ku?" Tiba-tiba tiba-tiba saja ada gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi tunggu sejak tadi itu berbicara keras.

Yongi mengabaikannya. Ia tau gadis kecil itu bukan manusia yang sedang tersesat yang sedang menunggu dalam ketidak pastian kapan ia bisa pergi ke alam berikutnya atau kembali kedunia untuk hidup kembali karena sebenarnya tubuh belum mati.

"Aku tau kamu bisa mendengarku tuan, tolong bantulah aku" gadis kecil itu masih terus bicara meski Yongi mengabaikannya. Tatapannya memelas, ekspresi pucat dengan rambut panjang lurus yang tergerai. "Tuntunlah aku tuan, bebaskan aku dari kesesatan ini, aku tau ini tugasmu. Kumohon, tuan! Bantulah aku".

Yongi masih mengabaikannya. "Meh .. Tugas? Tugas apa?" Yongi mendengus. Ia masih pemula. Ia sendiri masih pusing dengan kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya dan sekarang kakaknya harus mengintensifkan karena luka yang cukup parah. Biasanya oprasinya saja belum selesai untuk saat ini. Sudah terjadi 7 jam sejak kakaknya masuk ke ruang opera dari jam 4 pagi tadi dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar dari dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas oprasi kakaknya. "Tuhan selamatkanlah kakakku" .doa itu terus ia rapalkan dalam hati untuk kelancaran oprasi kakaknya.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak bisa membantumu" usir Yongi

"kumohon tuan".

"Pergilah! Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia jika memohon kepada ku" Yongi mengalihkan cermin dari roh gadis kecil itu. Matanya terpejam, sebenarnya ia merasa iba dengan permintaan gadis kecil itu. Tapi dia bener-benar tidak bisa melakuaknpun.

Ketika Yongi tak merasakannya. Tapi sayang membahagiakan dia karena bertatap muka dengan Saerin dalam wujud roh yang sama dengan gadis kecil lagi.

Bersambung.

Huhu ... Aku nggak nyangka kalo cerita ini ada yang nunggu, padalah aku selalu ingkar janji kalo disuruh Perbarui cerita ini, selain dulu karena naskah ilang setelah gue capek2 ngetik, ini cerita absurd banget karena gue nggak memutuskan cerita ini mau di bawa kemana. Gue nekat mempublikasikan karena MV Bst mirip bat penggambarannya sama tokoh Taehyung yang gue bikin di darah ini. Uhuhu, terhura kamu masih ada yang nunggu ini. Wafa ini spesial buat kamu 💜💜💜 # purplelove


End file.
